VRV
VRV (pronounced "verve") is a digital video aggregation platform launched in November 2016 that is owned by Otter Media, a subsidiary of AT&T's WarnerMedia. The service bundles together anime, speculative fiction and gaming related channels and the service targets these large fandoms. Some of VRV's content can be streamed for free, while other content requires a subscription. The subscriptions to its channels can be purchased individually, or in a premium bundle. VRV is currently available only in the United States, despite some of its partnered content being available for viewing worldwide. History Ellation, owners of Crunchyroll, formally announced the launch of VRV on June 14, 2016. Its initial partners included Rooster Teeth, Seeso, Nerdist, Geek & Sundry, and Frederator's Cartoon Hangover. On September 29, 2016, Funimation, Adam Savage's Tested, RiffTrax, CollegeHumor, Machinima.com, Ginx TV, Shudder, and Mondo Media were announced as new partners. VRV would officially launch on November 14, 2016. On August 9, 2017, the VRV Select channel was launched, featuring content from other sources. It was also announced that Machinima, Ginx, and Rifftrax were being dropped from the service.5 On the same day as VRV Select's announcement, Seeso announced via its Facebook page that it would be shutting down by the end of 2017. Though RiffTrax, Machinima and Seeso's channels were dropped, some of their content, including Seeso's The Cyanide & Happiness Show, HarmonQuest, Hidden America with Jonah Ray, and My Brother, My Brother and Me would migrate to VRV Select. On November 21, 2017, CuriosityStream and Mubi joined VRV. On December 12, 2017, DramaFever joined VRV. On May 3, 2018, it was announced that Tested was being dropped, with its content moving to VRV Select. On August 28, 2018, VRV launched NickSplat, named after the TeenNick programming block, featuring classic Nickelodeon series from the 1990s and early 2000s. On October 12, 2018, Shout! Factory's content, such as Mystery Science Theater 3000 and ReBoot, were made available to watch on VRV Select. On October 18, 2018, Funimation announced that they will be leaving VRV, as their partnership with Crunchyroll has ended, and all of their titles will disappear on November 9, 2018. On that same day, VRV announced that HIDIVE will be joining the service to replace Funimation. On November 1, 2018, HIDIVE was launched on VRV and it was announced that Boomerang would be joining the service on November 13, 2018. On November 7, 2018, Season 1 of TBS' Final Space was made available to watch on VRV Select. On November 8, 2018, Otter Media announced Mike Tyson Mysteries and Jabberjaw as upcoming programs for VRV that will be added sometime later in 2018. On February 22, 2019, GingoDirect was launched on VRV which includes original animated film and television content, access to select animated series and films from Gingo Animation's back catalogue. Channels Current * Boomerang—Television shows and shorts from the extensive animation library of Warner Bros. * Cartoon Hangover—Web-original cartoons from Frederator Studios * Crunchyroll—Anime simulcasts * CuriosityStream—Non-fiction documentaries relating to science, technology, nature, and world history * GingoDirect-Animated film and television content from Gingo Animation's back catalogue * HIDIVE—Anime and simulcasts * Mondo Media—Adult animation * NickRewind—Television series from Nickelodeon that aired in the 1990s and early 2000s * Rooster Teeth—Web animation and gaming-related content * Shudder—Horror films * VRV Select—A curated selection of movies and shows for premium subscribers Former * RiffTrax—MST3K-style movie commentaries (some content is still available via VRV Select) * Ginx TV—Esports-related content * Machinima—gaming-related content (some content is still available via VRV Select, the rest will be available through Rooster Teeth soon) * Seeso—original and licensed comedy programing (shut down on November 8, 2017, some original programing were migrated to VRV Select) * Tested (left May 3, 2018, some content is still available via VRV Select) * Mubi—Curates classic and arthouse films (Left October 2018) * DramaFever—Korean dramas (shut down on October 16, 2018, subsequently left VRV days after) * Funimation—Japanese anime dubbed into English (Left November 9, 2018) *Geek & Sundry—Geek culture and lifestyle programming (left April 1st, 2019) *Nerdist—Fandom-related news, podcasts, and comedy programming (left April 2nd, 2019) Availability VRV can be accessed through its website, as well as apps for iOS (on iPhone and iPad), Android, tvOS on Apple TV (on 4th generation and 4K), Chromecast, Fire TV, newer Roku streaming devices, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One. But it's accessible only in the United States. Category:Channels Category:Video On Demand Services